


A Little Pink Never Hurt Anyone

by SilentKnight1857



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, jeddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentKnight1857/pseuds/SilentKnight1857
Summary: But the best part wasn't the free cupcakes or the lovely latte, it was the smile on James Potter's face when he stepped inside.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Teddy was tired. That was a given after a long day filled with paperwork and Scorpius' meddling. He seemed to be determined to set him up with anything that had two legs and a head. As for the paperwork, he knew working as an Unspeakable was hard but he certainly didn't expect paperwork to be a part of it.  
He eagerly waited for the best part of his day, going to the Loony Bin. It was a quaint café, was owned by his Aunt Luna. The name was a personal joke of her's. It did well and you could find quite a number of people running in and out throughout the day.  
But the best part wasn't the free cupcakes or the lovely latte, it was the smile on James Potter's face when he stepped inside. Teddy was convinced nothing could beat those cute smiles and adorable dimples. With a lean but muscular body, bright brown doe eyes and a sweet smile James was a sight to behold. It made Teddy weak in the knees when he realised that the eldest Potter didn't even come till his shoulders. One look was all it took and Teddy was a goner.  
His Nana mercilessly teased him, urged him to make a move. His Uncle Draco teamed up with his Nana and together the both of them had convinced him that today was the day.  
Teddy swore he could feel his heart want to burst out of his chest when James approached him with that godamn blush on his cheeks. With a smile James asked him" The usual ?" For which Teddy asked him, " When's your break ?" Confused James checked the clock and promptly said , " In 15 minutes."  
Gathering all his courage Teddy told him, " I'll wait." With a look at Teddy and another one of those sweet smiles, James replied, "I'll be back."  
Later when Teddy glaced out the window he realised how James had understood his vague reply. All one had to do was look at the dusty pink coloured hair he sported.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet and soft, Teddy knew that nothing in the world could be compared to this.

Teddy was excited. And nervous. And smiling like a fool. This was the moment he had been waiting for since the last 3 years. Yes, he had been hopelessly pinning for the last 3 years. He wasn't able to control it as his hair kept alternating between pink (the cotton candy shade, Merlin's beard) and his favorite turquoise blue. And finally, James was done with his shift. Teddy swore, he could live his life watching James Sirius Potter. As James walked over to him with an adorable blush on his cheeks, it seemed like a scene out of one of those romance cinemas which his Uncle Draco cried over. His eyes shining bright as he glanced at Teddy, he stopped before him and asked ,"Where to ?" Teddy was tempted to say his flat but replied with " The Blue Plate".  
The Blue Plate was a romantic restaurant owned by his uncle Theo, who very kindly got him reservations last minute. With a shy smile James grabbed his hand and they both started to head out to the nearest apparition point. They made small talk on they way. Teddy learnt that most of James' family called him Jamie, his favorite color was baby pink( he liked Baby Pink!!), he loved dogs, his brother Albus was dating Scorpius ( Scorp was dead the next time he saw him), that he wanted to be a vet and so on. Teddy also learnt that when he rubbed smooth circles with his thumb on James' hand he would stutter in the middle of his sentence, that when he talked about his family his eyes would shine and when he noticed that Teddy was staring at him as though he hung the moon, his cheeks would turn a delicious shade of pink and he would squeeze Teddy's hand.  
Teddy felt as though he would combust any moment. Every little quirk of James' was soo endearing. They got seated at their table and soon both of them were quietly conversing. If someone asked Teddy what he ate, he wouldn't be able to name one dish, except for the lovely chocolate hazelnut cake which he and James shared. It took every bit of self-control Teddy had to remain in his seat when he saw the look on James' face when he took a bite of that cake. After a their desert was over (thankfully), Teddy was not ready to let James go. He asked James if he would like to take a walk at the nearby park and was happy he asked when James replied with a beautiful smile. Teddy was in the task of filling his head with facts about James. About how he rambled, his friends, his family, his likes and dislikes, his laugh and smile and his reaction to every little thing.  
And when James stopped to admire the stars, Teddy spent his time admiring him. When James turned to him all of a sudden, Teddy couldn't help himself as he leaned down to taste those sweet lips. It was better than he had ever imagined. Sweet and soft, Teddy knew that nothing in the world could be compared to this.  
This was the start of a new life, their life.  
3 years later as Teddy got down on his knees when he asked James to marry him at the exact same spot, he knew that with James by his side, he had everything he needed.


End file.
